Rambling and Rose
by LoveHappyEndings
Summary: He didn't ramble because he could feel the shock of losing his planet. It was because he felt the emptiness of losing her as she hurtled past and closer to the Void. The double feeling of heartbreak as they separated forever. So he'll continue to talk about other planets, to other people, because he couldn't talk about anything else to her. Ten/Rose
1. Rambling

**Hi! This is kind of my first ever Doctor Who fic and I'm aware of the oocness of the Doctor, sorry about that. I'm assuming everyone is a little out of character when they're angst-ing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who because if I did, Ten would have been able to see Bad Wolf/The Moment in DotD.**

* * *

><p>He never thought that he'd regret rambling to Rose. Rambling on was what he did, to distract himself from the past, from the War and his lost home.<p>

He started noticing that when he rambled to Martha or Donna, it wasn't because he could see people dying, it was because he saw _her_. Saw her smiling or just standing close, in her pink and yellow splendor. (And crying on Bad Wolf Bay, but he pushes that out of his mind.)

_Hello! Oka-new teeth. That's weird. So where was I? Oh, that's right — Barcelona!_

(He could have kissed her again, or even remind her he kissed her, partly because he needed to save her from the Time Vortex, and partly because he lo...but no, he had to talk about his teeth. Does she even _remember _that they kissed? Sure, Cassandra/Rose and him kissed but that _really_ doesn't count.)

It wasn't because he could hear the explosions or the screaming. It was because he could hear _her_. Hear her calling his name, or laughing. Can hear her saying _I love you_, but he ignores that because he knows he never said it back.

Lastly, he didn't ramble because he could feel the shock of losing his planet or losing his friends one by one. It was because he felt the emptiness of losing _her_. As she hurtled past and closer to the Void. And the double feeling of heartbreak as he left her on the beach sobbing.

_The one adventure I can never have._

He regrets rambling about bananas and dogs with no noses to Rose, instead of telling her how he felt. Why didn't he? It wasn't because he was scared of rejection. (Cassandra had practically pushed _all_ the doubts that Rose didn't like him away.)

Was it because he was scared? Psh, Time Lords don't get scared.

Well.

Sometimes they do.

But that's only in the heat of battle! They don't get scared because they're unsure of what comes next! Of the thought that one day she will _die_!

But he did.

He had so many chances.

_If you get back in touch... if you talk to Rose... just tell her... tell her I..._

But he assumed she knew.

Maybe she did?

_And I suppose, this is my last chance to say it._

So he'll continue to talk about other planets, (not his own,) and the sights, to the woman he knows admires him, and to the woman he knows would _never_ dream of admiring him _that_ way.

He regrets rambling to Rose, because those were precious seconds he could have told her.

_Rose Tyler-_

_I..._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! Yes I was italics, brackets and comma crazy here...<strong>

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

******IF YOU WANT, GIMME A WORD AS A PROMPT AND I'LL TRY AND WRITE SOMETHING OF IT. Example: _Tea. _or _purple. _or _jail. _Just review it or PM it!******


	2. Reunion

**WARNING: NOT AS SERIOUS AS THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**I really liked how I wrote that chapter but I couldn't channel it again. Must be because the day I wrote that I had just watched Doomsday. So sad :(**  
><strong>Anyways, Donna's in this and I feel like she'd bring a bit of humour into the situation. If it's a serious, tear bringing reunion you want, check out my favourite Doctor Who fics. Tons of those.<strong>

****Special thanks to LuckyBuzzie for this idea!****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Rambling has always been one of the Doctor's problems, Donna notices. Just yesterday she was asking him if they had anymore of that tea she liked, and he ended up ending the conversation about Jelly Babies.<p>

She never imagined one day he'd be speechless. (Except for when they first met. _"...What?"_)

So it's to her surprise and amazement when this blond girl, (her name dances on the ends of Donna's mind,) shows up, strapped up with this ginormous thing and stands there smiling as the Doctor just...stares. With his mouth open. And for once it's not because an endless stream of words are spewing out.

"Doctor? It's me." The blond talks a step closer and finally drops what Donna assumes is a gun. It lands with a thunk on the TARDIS grates.

"Wha-?" The Doctor's hands open and close by his side as though he doesn't know what to do with them. He's imagined this moment every day since he left her and he didn't think it would be while he's fixing the TARDIS with his glasses askew. (But he remembers that Rose finds the glasses _sexy_.)

"Rose. It's Rose." The girl closes the distance between them, a mere few inches set them apart. Her expression is of concern, as though maybe he doesn't remember her. After all she's done to get to him she never thought he'd forget her.

"Rose." His mouth closes with a snap. Donna doesn't think he's ever put so much hope and love and feeling in a single word. The name she now remembers.

Rose gives him a grin, her tongue poking out the side.

As much as she hates to break the moment, Donna blurts out, "I thought you were in a parallel world?"

"I was." Rose's eyes don't leave the Doctor's. Like she's drinking in the sight of him, his sleeves rolled up, hair tousled the way she remembers, (and likes,) and his glasses lopsided, (which she also likes.)

"Only you could find a way to come back! I knew you were fantastic!" The Doctor sweeps her up into a hug and they're both laughing and giggling and Donna wishes she had popcorn.

"It took me so long, but I came back to you. Can't get rid of me." Rose says as she's put down.

"It's you. It's-it's really you." The Doctor stares at her, his gaze running up and down as if to make sure it's actually her. Rose Tyler.

"But," he frowns. "But how did you-? The walls should be sealed! Impossible. Maybe this has something to with..." Words just started shooting out of his gob, _genetics_, and _whatever_ a seraph was and did they just hear a bit of French?

"OI! SPACEMAN! TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!" Donna throws the popcorn she conveniently found at the rambling Doctor.

There's a beat of silence and Donna thinks _maybe_ that wasn't the best way to interrupt him and remind him of what he feels.

(She found out about his feelings toward his lost companion after they had both consumed a wee bit of alcohol. Purely for celebratory reasons. Y_ay! We saved **another** planet! Cheers!_)

(Okay it was more than a wee bit.)

"You-you love me?" Rose's tone is steady, but her fluttering hands are not.

The Time Lord responds with no hesitation, his voice a bit rougher and huskier than usual. "Yes. Yes Rose Tyler I love you. I have always loved you, with both my hearts."

Rose's lips curve into a small smile and the Doctor self consciously reaches out to brush a blond curl behind her ear.

And then they're both kissing, lips desperate and searching, and Donna sees _way_ too much tongue. She knows this is _months_ of pent up (sexual,) frustration, for the Doctor's eyes have darkened and if she wasn't there, who knows what Rose and him would be doing. Despite the PG stuff going on, her heart is warmed and she's happy for her spaceman, who looks the happiest she's ever seen him.

And the girl she remembers slightly from her parallel world, no longer has the haunted, lonely look in her eyes.

(And no, those aren't tears in Donna's eyes.)

"He still has your jacket you know. Sleeps with it."

The Doctor's lips separate from Rose's with a pop. "Oi! I do not!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Then you get a jelly baby. Or fishsticks and custard.<strong>

******IF YOU WANT, GIMME A WORD AS A PROMPT AND I'LL TRY AND WRITE SOMETHING OF IT. Example: _Tea. _or _purple. _or _jail. _Just review it or PM it!******


End file.
